If Rj Found Out!
by OverTheHedgeRjFan
Summary: Likely events after the first movie... Rj is trying to take his mind off of Vincent and is struggling... Hammy has some unexplainable feelings for Rj... where will this story end up?


An Over the Hedge Fan-fiction

Warning!

This story has some depressing stuff in it.. if your not up for a sob party then turn away now! it's not entirely sad but it's pretty darn sad later on...

Chapter 1 - I know what I am

 _The woodland creatures were running back to the log, gasping for breath after that crazy heist. Everyone had what they wanted, you guessed, loads of food heaps of food. They all helped themselves into the red wagon except Rj. He was acting mighty strange after the disappearing of Vincent. He slowly walked away from his fellow friends trying to avoid a scene. He went further down the woods until he stopped at a lake. He slips his bag down off his shoulder and sits on the edge with his feet in it.  
_

 _Without realising Verne has been following after him. He sees Rj looking up at the sky with his legs rested on the edge of the lake. Overprotection grew into a worry, Verne realised he needed to step in. There was something wrong with Rj, "he's been acting a little down lately" Verne thought to himself... he walks over to Rj sitting near him hoping he'd face him..._

Verne: uhh, what's wrong Rj?

Rj: Oh Verne! You scared me! No I'm alright thanks...

Verne: Sorry to bother you but you've been acting really down lately, you barely ate anything this morning and you've been very quiet.

Rj: Verne, seriously, it's nothing.

Verne: Well remember Rj your part of the family now, which means we're all worried about you, big time Rj...

Rj: I know Verne... trust me I know...

Verne: I'm getting the feeling your hiding something from us...

Rj: it's not that Verne it's just that there's so much stuff that I haven't told you all, because I don't want to scare or upset anyone.

Verne: Rj, you can tell us anything.. literally.. like I said before.. it's what families do, they look out for each-other...

Rj: It's not you Verne! Not anyone! Alright! The only reason why I ever get down or unhappy is because of me! I know who I am! I'm a liar, a robber, a vandal... I'm literally bringing you guys down because of me, I'll have to take the blame if Vincent comes back! (now more softly) I've put pressure on myself and you guys because of my stupid mistakes... life was tough back in the day working as a loner, I learnt stuff off humans, that's just how I was raised... I never knew my parents... I feel like a curse.. perhaps I'm not meant to be existing... (Rj now drops his face into his paws and falls into a deep sob)

Verne: I don't think, for a moment you were not meant to be, Rj... look, we love you as part of our family, you need to learn to let go off whatever happened to you in the past.. it doesn't exist any more, Vincent is probably long gone by now and we all have new lives.. so make the best of it.. your a very lucky raccoon to have found random foragers that were more than welcome to help you... your an amazing guy Rj who does care.. I know you do, come on let's go back with the others...

Rj: **sigh** thanks Verne, helped a lot...

Verne: don't mention it Rj it's what families do...

 _Rj and Verne head back to the others, hammy stares at Rj him in relief.. he was so happy that Rj was still alive.._

Hammy: Rj! (starts bawling crying)

Verne: Enough Hammy! He's alright...

 _(Hammy rushes over to Rj hugging him tight... Rj chuckles)_

Rj: Hammy, I'm fine...

Hammy: I thought you were long gone Rj... I thought I'd never see you again...

 _Rj looks into Hammy's beautiful lime green eyes..._

Rj: Hammy.. believe me.. whatever happens to me.. your gonna be alright...

Hammy: Thank you Rj!

Rj: No problem Hamilton! _(pats Hammy's back passionately)_

Chapter 2 - Realistic nightmares

 _It was now evening... everyone has finished dinner and were sleeping in the log... Rj on the other hand was not... he was up that old tree again.. struggling to sleep... He knows he's had nightmares before about Vincent killing him.. but this week it was happening to him constantly... every night it would just happen... he was only able to control a portion of the dream.. which means he was having a sort of lucid nightmare.. Rj could barely sleep tonight... he was sick of his constant nightmares and paranoia... his anger started to swell and burst-_

Rj: VINCENT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!

 _He was lucky his lashing out hasn't awoke the others.. he was way up the tree and he cupped his mouth almost instantly after he exploded... Rj realised he was just going to have to tough it out.. he aggressively tossed over in a heated mood... Rj finally came up with an idea.. an idea that no one was ready for... he was going to kill Vincent... tomorrow at 6 am... a red light shined across his blue eyes..._

 _It was 6am... Rj with barely any rest picked up his exhausted body with his bag jumped down the tree and wondered off into the wild looking for Vincent.. he noticed right away that his map has Vincent's cave located on it... he pulled it out his bag and studied the location, then he put it back and runs for Vincent's cave..._

 _Back at the log_

 _Hammy was the first one to wake up... he scampered his way over to the food... he helps himself to a cookie and with the cookie walks over to everyone else to say good morning_

Hammy: Morning guys! wake up!

Stella: Hammy! You have to shout like a damn chicken every time you say good morning! _Stella grunted at him_

Hammy: No I'm just hyperactive.. _Hammy pulls a cheesy smile at her..._

 _Stella gets annoyed_

Stella: Verne! Tell this pipsqueak to lower his voice...

Verne: Hammy voice down..

Stella: Hah! Ladies first Hammy!

 _Hammy runs over to where Rj was sleeping... He notices right away that Rj and his bag is missing... He runs over to the others to warn them..._

Hammy: Verne!

Verne: what is it Hammy?

Hammy: Rj's gone! Literally.. his bag and him are gone...

Verne: Hold on Hammy I'm gonna go check the lake where he went to the other day... just a minute...

Hammy: OK! _Said Hammy nervously and in a panic..._

Verne: He's not there... we're going to have to look for him... warn the others Hammy!

Hammy! OK!

 _Hammy scurried over to Lou, Penny, Porcupine Triplets, Heather, Ozzie and Stella..._

Hammy: Guys guys! Rj's gone! I checked everywhere and I can't find him!

Penny: Oh jeepers...

Lou: When was the last time you saw him?

Hammy: I think I saw him up that old tree last night...

Verne: So let's find him before something bad happens!

 _The whole team agree and start searching for Rj..._

Warning! This chapter you may cry.. but there's a happy ending coming if you keep going...

Chapter 3 - I'm gonna die for you!

 _Rj has been travelling for more than 2 hours now... his feet were aching.. his bag was pushing merciless pressure on him making it hard to walk right rather than crouch down... at a breathtaking relief... Rj has finally made it to Vincent's cave... he wasn't directly in the cave but he was underneath it as Vincent's cave was on top of a very high cliff... Rj pulled his grappling hook out his bag and shot it at the very edge of the cliff near Vincent's cave entrance... he got to the top and started getting his pocketknife ready to stab Vincent... this was not a good idea..._

 _just before Rj's knife could make a slit in Vincent's throat... Vincent managed to fake sleep without Rj realising and slammed his knife out of his paw and pinned him against the cave..._

Vincent: So what do you think your doing in my territory without my permission Rj.. I was planning to kill you but I saw you sneaking up on me to get me back... Now that I have you right where I want you.. I finally have my chance... You ain't got nobody here to help you... just yourself... looks like you've kept your word all along Rj... your a family of one, always will be... very well done... considering your shit life... I think it's time I put you out your misery...

Rj: we used to be buds Vincent... we used to be a duo... but I got shit for it... I was your servant! you kept me from all possibilities for your sake! You used me dammit! you are the only reason why I've been having the non stop nightmares, the only reason I'm scared to sleep with my new family because all I've got on my mind is your menacing soul... I'm not gonna let you touch them!

Vincent: Now you listen to me you selfish little bastard! Your more than lucky to have been working for me... I don't know anybody else who would let you work for them!

Rj: No Vincent! Your the selfish fat greedy greased up plush bear!

Vincent: RJ! _slams Rj into the wall again knocking the wind out of him, at an instant the others finally arrive seeing Vincent with his paw pinning Rj against the wall..._

Stella: You get your filthy greasy paws off of our friend before I gas you down the cliff!

Vincent: So the raccoons friends finally showed up to join the party.. I'd love a mixture of skunkoon for breakfast... ahaahahahaha! _Laughed Vincent grossing Rj out smelling the rotten fish and junk coming from the bears digestive system..._

 _Stella gasses straight at Vincent causing him to lose grip of Rj... then Hammy jumps right on top of Vincent..._

Hammy: Don't mess with my friend! _Hammy sinks his teeth into Vincent's back rapidly scratching and biting at him... Vincent growls in pain..._

Vincent: Time to put this little nutter out of his misery!

Rj: VINCENT! DON'T YOU TOUCH HAMMY! YOU SICKO! HE'S A KID!

 _Vincent is insulted deeply at Rj's words..._

Vincent slashes Rj's back... Everyone watches in horror...

 _The said and done raccoon slowly closes his eyes.. Rj was considerably.. dead..._

Everyone: NO!

 _Vincent laughs evilly..._

Verne: We have to get out of here now!

Hammy: Bwuhahaha! _cries Hammy_

 _Stella Hammy and Verne carry Rj home... they all flee leaving Vincent roar in anger..._

 _Back at the log now..._

Chapter 4 – Cure me

…...Don't worry folks it's not over yet...

 _This has to be the saddest day ever... Hammy couldn't imagine life without Rj... He changed everyone's lives.. literally... He's the only reason they are all alive because he had the **know how**... Without him... It fills their stomachs with guilt and emptiness... they lay him down on the death bed they made from leaves and sticks, hoping it was enough..._

Heather: Oh.. Rj... I'm so sorry... _sobs in her dads arms he hugs her back_

Ozzie: Don't worry Heather... Rj will be alright... he's happy... in heaven...

 _Stella starts welling up..._

Verne: it's my fault... I should have stopped him while I had the chance... that bear may still be after us.. I don't know what we'll do without Rj...

 _After dinner..._

 _Hammy watched Rj after the others left for bed... He feels Rj's paw... It is ice cold... **that fucking bear!** Hammy thought **I'm gonna kill him!** Hammy sleeps on top of Rj crying himself to sleep... He cried so much that he was crying blood... Hammy was filled with so much depression that he wanted to kill himself for letting his friend die... He cried and cried and cried... Rj starts faintly moving his fingers... Hammy feels Rj moving underneath him... this wakes Hammy up..._

Rj: H, Hammy.. what's going on? Why aren't we at Vincent's cave... _then he realised... His pass out fooled everyone into thinking he's dead... It terrified him..._

Hammy: Rj? Your alive?

 _Hammy's realization hit Rj in the stomach..._

Rj: Oh my god! Hammy I'm so sorry I made you cry... _Rj then notices how much Hammy's been crying... crying until he cried blood..._

Hammy: Rj!... You're alive! _Hammy runs up to him and hugs him hard... knowing that he almost killed himself... Rj hugs him back warmly..._

Rj: Hammy it's alright... it's alright.. I could not send you away feeling miserable... that would be selfish of me... please forgive me for making you cry like that...

Hammy: It's ok Rj... I forgive you...

Rj: Thank you...

Hammy: It's OK Rj.. um by the way can I ask you a question...

Rj: Sure go ahead...

 _Now these words really scared Hammy... He gave Rj a look asking him how is he going to just **go ahead** he tried to not let it get to him... Rj gives him a "can I help you" look... Hammy froze for a second... **oh no** he thought... it's too late.. he's gonna find out... Hammy starts crying again and runs off to the lake that Rj went to..._

Rj: Was it something I said?.. Hammy?

 _Rj starts chasing after him to find Hammy crouched in a little ball at the edge of the lake..._

Rj: Hammy? Please... just tell me what's wrong... I can understand if your sensitive...

Hammy: well...

Rj: well, what?

 _Hammy realised he now had to work up the courage to just tell Rj the truth.. what he really felt.. why he shed tears when he thought he lost him.. Everything... No one was awake except the 2... It was Hammy's only chance... **Here goes nothing** Hammy thought to himself... ever since he met Rj he had strange thoughts about him..._

Chapter 5 - It's a beautiful night and they're alone

Rj: Hammy don't be shy... just tell me..

 _Rj obviously did not realize this kind of difficulty for Hammy... He never felt anything like it before, pressure began soaking through his heart... he felt heavily filled with emotional distress... this time Hammy stopped himself from crying, he only had one mission... tell Rj the truth... the truth about how he felt... I **can do it** thought Hammy... he tried to hold himself together and let go off all his blacks, greys and blues... _

Hammy: You know Rj... you can hate me for this... just like everybody else...

Rj: whatever is bottling up in your head Hammy... you can tell and trust me... I swear on mind body and soul I won't hate you for any of your secrets...

Hammy: First person to say that

Rj: and to know that... _smirked Rj_

Hammy: well... you see... I've had a crush on you ever since you came into my family... ever since I saw you for the first time... the reason I hugged you a bunch of times... the reason I didn't let go off you until you told me to... I never thought I could ever express my feelings in such deep manners... I fall deep into your sea when ether I look into your beautiful sea blue eyes... I had never experienced anything like it until I met you for the first time... you see Rj... to me... your strong, attractive, kind, clever, smart, and deeply handsome... it flutters me inside and out..

 _Rj is absolutely flabbergasted at the way Hammy spoke to him... every word he said melted his heart... he almost cried... has he really made Hammy fall in love with him... oh my god thought Rj... this is what he was hiding from me all along... Rj thought..._

Rj: H, Hammy... I, I don't know what to say... _stuttered Rj looking very puzzled and speechless..._

Hammy: it's ok.. I can understand if you don't want to start a relationship with me...

Rj: Wait.. no, no, it's not like that Hammy... I'm just absolutely blown away by what you just said... no one ever spoke to me like that before...

Hammy: R, really? So you want to start a relationship with me! _gasped Hammy in a very excited mood..._

Rj: W, well... ok then.. if that makes you feel happy... _said Rj feeling a little nervous.._

Hammy: I love you Rj... lots...

Rj: … Your an adorable sweetheart Hammy...

Hammy: Hug?

 _...The couple invert each-other into a hug..._

Rj: Your fur is so smooth and soft... it feels really hot too... stared Rj...

Hammy: Your furs really warm, cuddly and you taste great! _Hammy exclaimed proudly..._

Rj: Yours too Hamsquad..

 _Rj rests his head against the tree with Hammy on top with their arms wrapped around each other from the cold cruel beautiful night..._

Hammy: The others will be happy to see you tomorrow Rj... _squeaked Hammy..._

Rj: Yeah... and we can explain what got in between us tomorrow... _chuckled Rj..._

Hammy: Yeah

Hammy snuggles with Rj clutching his chest fur warming himself up... The two sleep the whole night through and don't wake up until the morning...

Hope you all liked it... They did hug more than once in the younger audience movie so I thought I'd bring that to life in this story... note... this is my first ever idea of a fanfiction...


End file.
